A Once Twisted Heart
by bluebutterfly2006
Summary: What happens when Dean comes in contact with an unknown substance that changes him back into Demon Dean? How and can Dean return to normal?
1. Chapter 1

_**~Author's Note~**_

 _ **Hello my readers,**_

 _ **I want to thank you all so much for reading my stories. Also, if you are wondering... Yes, this was another story that I had on here. I had to deleted it, because I changed so much of it, but I kept the title. With the original one, I didn't like how the flow was going and I could not bring the story to an conclusion. I want to apologize for this action and hope you, my readers like this story.**_

 **Characters:** _Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Crowley and OC._

 **Recap of Summary:** _What happens when Dean comes in contact with an unknown substance that changes him back into Demon Dean? How and can Dean return to normal?_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do_ **NOT** _own Supernatural! However, I do own the plot!_

 **Note:** _Also, if there is any corrections you want to share, please send me a message. That a way I can fix them for the future readers-Thank you!_

 **A Once Twisted Heart**

 **By bluebutterfly2006**

 **** Chapter 1****

Miles down the road, the Winchesters had arrived at their designation.

"Sam, you sure this is the correct place?" Dean questioned.

"That's what the text said."

"The same, anonymous one?!"

"I called the number back. The woman's name is Cynthia. She needs our help to check out this "creepy" place that odd stuff has happened in.

"How did she hear about us?" Dean asked, as they exited out of the 1967 Chevy Impala. With their flashlights and guns held high, they headed into the abandon degenerated two-story house. Each step the boys took, the boards creaked more. To get his mind off the fear of falling in or worse, Sam spoke. Dean on the other hand, seemed un-bothered by it.

"She heard of us through another hunter, who had worked with Garth."

"Really?! GARTH?! Why doesn't that surprise me! I'm guessing that was before he...Well- you know," Dean commented.

"That was my guess too. Hard to believe!" Sam replied.

"Some things never change. Finding it out, that is." Dean said and shook his head.

"Yeah."

They continued on through the house and up towards the hallway, the EMF meter didn't move an inch.

"Nothing!?" Dean said, as he held it up, aggravated.

"You think we've been played?" Sam asked.

"Looking that way. Let's go!"

"We haven't check the basement, yet?!" Sam pointed out.

"All alright. Afterwards, we get off this loony chase!"

Minutes later, Dean and Sam had made safety into the eerie basement. They looked around with their bright flashlights. It was all clear, until Dean spotted a jar off to itself on a shelve.

Dean picked up the jar, inside was a black-red ooze like substances that a piece of something was floating in. He made an disgusted expression.

"Hey Sammy?" Dean inquired, as he shown him the jar.

"Ugh! Great." Sam replied, followed by a repelled expression from him.

About the time Dean went to placed the jar back on the shelve, an sudden movement from the ground occurred. In doing so, it had caused Dean to dropped it; breaking and spilling the contents out. An gray smoke engulfed only Dean and in a whip of air, it disappeared.

"Dean?" Sam asked, as he couldn't see his brother's face, for his back was towards him.

For a split second, Dean's eyes turned black and back to his hazel green color.

"Yeah?" Dean answered.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, never better! You?"

"Um? Yeah, I'm good."

Dean nodded and stated, "Let's go before anything else breaks!"

The Winchester left the old house not knowing what un-canned worms they had just released.

* * *

Layala reached the surface and seated herself upon a rock. She loved how the moonlight reflected on the ocean waves and how the light shimmered off the sand. The potion bottle that she gripped tightly in her hand began to feel heavy.

"I only have one chance to do this! To find my true calling!" Layala told herself.

At first, Layala was so positive with her mind made up, but now doubts clouded her judgement. It all happened one day when an weird occurrence occurred, and a conclusion about her purpose. This made her decision easier on becoming a human. She always felt as her "calling" was above on shore.

"What am I really doing?" Layala asked herself.

Suddenly, Layala jumped at the sound of an fog horn's echo from a ship that approached land. She viewed down at her beautiful green tail and sighed. Layala grasped the bottle hard. If she did this, there would be no going back! EVER!

'It would be so worth it.' Layala thought.

Layala guzzled down the potion. A sharp pain formed in her tail, followed by a surrounded of green light. Where once a mermaid tail was, now human legs appeared. She felt dizzy, disoriented and at one point did have difficulties standing, but in a rapid drive gained full control. The sea witch did expressed about the side effects of becoming human.

A sudden gust of air whipped around Layala leaving her to shivered. She realized that she needed a cover up for her bare body. Layala swiftly ran away and came across a nearby shack.

Inside, she searched for something to concealed her body. Layala glanced up at a brown blanket that was used as curtains. Unaware, voices came near the cot. She began to panic and quickly yanked the brown material down. At that instant, Layala wrapped it around herself. She hope it didn't alert the up-comers.

* * *

On the small Cape Islander in the middle of no where. The three men on board began to be restless. When the brightness from the full moon shined, things could be seen better. Every so, the waves would crashed against the boat's boards.

Sam kneel to the floor, which was slick from the previous rain. The sight of empty beer bottles rolled passed him, which caught his eye. Next, he checked the devil's trap to make sure it was still secured. Crowley pasted back and forth, impatiently. While Castiel stood in wait and finally inquired.

"You sure it's going to work?"

"It should. I hope it does." Sam answered, as he put the remaining ingredients together.

"Hurry up Moose! Work faster! My subjects need their true king, whom he desires for his kingdom. Dean has no idea what he's got himself into!" Crowley said, aggravated.

"How did this happened?" Cas questioned.

"Cas, all I know is one night Dean was his original self. Then, the next morning he acted as Demon Dean again. My guess is he had to come in contact with something back at that house."

"Or a spell cast by a certain someone?!" Cas added, with that Sam and him glared at Crowley.

"What? I did no such thing!" Crowley retorted.

An half hour nothing happened.

"GREAT! Nice work, Moose!" Crowley hissed.

"Maybe you should-" Cas had started to say, but was interrupted by a noise behind him.

A growled escaped from Dean's lips. His glossary black eyes displayed and back to his deep green shade. Dean was enraged.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked, angry and crossed his arms.

"Dean, please! This isn't you! Let us help you!" Sam begged, not wanting to travel down this path, again.

"Not this shit again!" Dean snapped.

"Dean!?" Sam replied.

"DEAN, DEAN, DEAN!" Dean mimic. "Just shut the hell up already! Leave me alone! I want nothing to do with any more jobs, people to save, or even you!"

"You can't mean that?!" Cas asked, in shocked and shook his head in disbelief.

"Dean, it's the disease talking! FIGHT THIS!" Sam demanded.

" I am more serious than ever!" Dean stated.

"Well, boys. Plan what? D, now?" Crowley suggested sarcastically. He added this. "Mark my words, Dean! Being King of Hell ISN'T just a slice of pie! Sooner, or later you will be begging me to take my throne back! I never knew you wanted to rule is a surprise to me!"

Dean let a small laugh. "Oh, Crowley! Cut the crap. You're just pist and jealous that your once subjects have seen what a true ruler can do! Now, if you excuse me I-"

"What's that green light?" Cas queried as he disturbed the conservation.

They all observed out in front of them. An glowing green light shine brightly across the dim light sky. Quickly, it faded.

Suddenly, Dean froze and dropped to his knees. In doing so, this impact broke the wood underneath him and crackled the useless devil's trap; which Sam didn't noticed the trap was worthless.

"What the hell?" Dean thundered. He stood up and then glimpsed at the others. Who had the same confused grimace, too. Dean turned and vanished.

 _ **What did you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, my readers! Hope you are liking this story. Well here is Chapter 2. Enjoy!**_

 **A Once Twisted Heart**

 **By bluebutterfly2006**

 ****Chapter 2****

"DAMN IT!" Sam shouted ireful, as he noticed his brother's sudden absence.

"Was it my imagination, but did Dean weakened from a light?" Crowley asked, stunned.

"Yes." Sam replied.

"You think it's the key on helping Dean?" Cas inquired.

"It's a start." Sam said, and then put the ship into the light's direction.

Shortly, the shore came before them, while Crowley and Cas remained quiet.

The somber light from the half moon disappeared from the clouds that gathered for the up-coming storm. In a split-second, thunder and lightening made a slight sound of warning. The boys stood on shore and finally taking a path.

"So, why are here again? When we-" Crowley questioned.

"Finding what that light source is." Sam disputed, as he went on and left some distance between the two.

"Oh, right. Just checking." Crowley replied, and peeked at Cas, who shrugged.

Sam stopped in his tracks. He stood still and held out his hand to feel the start of the sprinkle from the rain. All of the sudden, it began to cascade down.

"What the bloody hell?" Crowley remarked, crossed. He hated to get his suit wet, or dirty.

"It's just rain!" Cas commented, not amused.

"Yes, I know!" Crowley spat back.

They viewed around for some sort of shelter and all hope was gone, until.

"LOOK!" Cas spoke, as he pointed out in the distance.

"A shack! Let's head inside!" Sam finished Castiel's sentence.

* * *

Layala took one last glance at herself in the half-broken mirror. 'I guess this looks alright?' She thought, and viewed the reflection of a woman wrapped in a long brown blanket.

Abruptly, she heard male voices coming towards her.

"Oh shit!" She cogitation and quickly hid behind the door. Layala had limited place and time, for it was too late to run out without being discover.

Suddenly, the door flew opened and banged roughly on the hinges. Three men ran inside and shook off the rain drops that had fallen on them. At that point, one man went and closed the door back, which he didn't see Layala in the darken corner.

Layala stayed calm and hope the storm would soon pass;so, these strangers could be on their business and leave here.

"SHIT!" Sam said, frustrated at the loss of the light.

"Now what?" Cas asked.

"I don't know, Cas?!" Sam answered, as he sighted the shady shack with a flashlight. After it was cleared, he cut it off. Some light was coming through by the small window, but not strong enough to reached the door.

It was obvious that no one had lived there in a good while. The outside consisted of rough lumber nailed together with a tin roof. It reminded Sam of a place that spirits would dwell in; if it was possible here.

In a flash, lightening brighten the room,to reveal a frightened woman.

After the lightening appeared and the darkness revisited the room. Sam turned on the flashlight and aimed it at her. Not sure what to make of her. However, he did noticed her type of clothing. She had on a brown coverlet that draped around her medium size body. 'Had something bad happened to her,' Sam wondered.

"Miss, are you alright?" Sam asked, then added. "You're safe. We won't hurt you! What is your name? My name is Sam Winchester."

Layala didn't know what to say. She studied this tall dreamy creature of a man. He had long brown hair and gray eyes? This Sam guy had on a red plaid long sleeve shirt, blue-jeans and boots.

Sam continued. "This is Cas." He directed to the man with blue eyes that wore a tan trench coat, black pants and shoes.

"And that over there. Is Crowley." Sam finished, as Layala followed his gesture movements. The Crowley guy was a tad short than the other two, but not much. He had on a black fancy suit with black shoes as well.

"I'm good. My name is Layala." She said, while the boys exhaled in relief.

Layala didn't have time to make friends. She had to find out why she was in the wrong spot. Her calling wasn't here.

Silence had fallen between them, till Layala said.

"Sorry, I must go!"

"Wait!" Cas said, as he ceased her.

"Did you, or have you seen a green light?" Crowley asked, hasty. He had beaten Cas to asking the question.

Layala turned back around to cast at Sam, their eyes met. Instantly, Sam's eyes widened, for he already knew.

"It was you?!" He replied.

"What?!" Crowley responded.

"Can't be?!" Cas said, astonished.

Layala whirled to leave, but Sam halted her by his words.

"No, wait! Please! You're on a self- journey lost, right? Let us help you?"

Layala took a breath and let it out. Still not facing them, she replied with. "Yes, I am. Okay."

* * *

Dean had been seated on the throne after making devilish decisions. Now, he was caught in his deep thoughts, wondering why all the instant need to rule this place, plus more.

"Sir?" A demon asked, worried. He had a tray that held a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey.

"Huh? Oh, yes! Come to Papa!" Dean verbalized, as he took the bottle of whiskey and poured the liquid substance into the small shot glass.

"Sir? Hate to bother you-" The same demon and adviser inquired.

"Well-Don't!" Dean barked.

"That..Um-request you sent out...Well...You have a visitor." The demon mentioned.

Dean took a swallowed of the drink and placed it down on the serving plate. "Send him in." Dean replied.

"You made the requested of getting rid of a Winchester?" A skinny, tall, lanky demon asked, unsure.

"Yes. I need you to keep Sam Winchester, and his crew busy off my trail. I've found something that requires my full concentration." Dean announced.

"Found what? If I may ask."

"It deals with something that could end us, demons for all."

The demon just nodded.

Dean wasn't going to mention the fact that a light had weakened him. However, he witnessed that it didn't affect Crowley. So, he figured the demons was safe, for now. What puzzled him the most, was this light and its purpose.

"Anything particular you would like for me to do, or don't do?" The demon requested, as this zapped Dean out of his thoughts.

"Be creative, but don't kill them...Yet. Capture them, if you can.

Dean observed the demon once more. Sam and his crew would be caught off guard, but no way this demon would defeat them, or even survive. All Dean wanted him was a merely distraction.

"Right. As you wish." The demon responded and vanished.

'Dumbass!' Dean thought and smiled. One less demon he had to put up with.

Dean acknowledged he hadn't felt like himself, for a while now. Ever since, he accidentally inhaled the gray smoke that came out of that jar. He was so stupid! He was supposed to be an expert and responsible! But this freedom was so powerful and peaceful in one.

* * *

"So, what are you exactly? A mermaid?!" Crowley asked, in a joke manner.

Layala glared at him.

"NO WAY!?" Crowley pronounced, shocked.

"That would explained the green light, it was her transformation." Sam indicated.

"How would that cripple Dean, though?" Cas questioned.

"A weapon?" Crowley suggested.

"Cure, perhaps?" Cas implied.

"HOLD UP!" Layala shrieked confusedly. "Let's rewind, okay? What are you guys talking about? And who is Dean?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, my readers! Here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**_

 **A Once Twisted Heart**

 **By bluebutterfly2006**

 **** Chapter 3****

Sam and Cas exchanged looks and tried to decide what to say. Crowley on the other hand, watched closely.

"Well, it goes like this. My brother, Dean has been cursed with a disease and needs our help. And..." Sam said, and ceased.

"And?" Layala asked, in wait for more information.

"We was at this old abandon house, checking it out for paranormal activity-ghosts. When Dean found a jar that had black-reddish liquid inside. Suddenly, it felt like an earthquake had happened. In doing so, caused Dean to dropped the jar on the ground; shattering the glass and spilling the contents. Dust blew around and dissolved. Nothing occurred at that moment. As hours passed, Dean transformed into the monster he once was. Last time, Dean was like this he had the Mark of Cain; which in death lead him to be Demon Dean. Holy water didn't cure him, instead it just pist him off. Not sure about Holy fire, though. Somehow this is familiar, but different." Sam specified.

"Hold on! I get the Holy water, but Holy fire?" Layala asked.

"Holy fire was something I found. When I researched to get rid of a infection that I and many others had. It was caused by the darkness." Sam responded.

"So, you are telling me that this Dean fellow, your brother had been cleanse from a formally ailment. Then, you guys was notified of something supernatural at a place, in which you and him checked out. Dean found a jar filled with black-red substances. It broke, and splattered out the stuff. At that time, no changes. Hours elapsed, and Dean wasn't himself. He had turned to a once known monster." Layala repeated, as she went through what Sam had said. Layala nodded as she understood.

"Yeah, that's about it." Sam replied.

Sam didn't want to go into deep details about the entire situation of the Mark Of Cain. That subject was still sore to him. He didn't know why. The story he provided was enough.

Layala didn't like the sound of this. Sam had just shown her the place on a map with his phone of where they visited. Her blue eyes grew wide and she spoke.

"DAMN IT! We are in deep shit! That stuff spilled was known as the darkness and the Sea Witch, Kaychi's mixture. I had heard about it, but I never believe in it, til now!"

"The darkness isn't here on earth anymore. She is now with her brother, enjoying family time." Cas mentioned.

"True. It must have been before that. The Sea Witch has always wanted the opportunity to be the next big bad." Layala indicated.

"Oh, great!" Crowley spoken sarcastically.

"I thought the Sea Witch lived underwater?" Sam questioned.

"She can be on land too!" Layala and Crowley said in unison. Additionally, Layala finished with. "The Sea Witch imprisons souls, turning them into pets, sea-ground creatures forever. If you fail at your tasks-desires, the punishment is this."

"Was it worth it?" Cas asked.

"What did you have to give up?" Crowley asked.

"I guess it's worth it. I gave up my warrior skills. It's hard to explain. I lost my ability to hunt. I don't know why she would want that skill? Also, it makes me awkward on land, but I will get use to it...Now what?"

"I don't know what else to do!" Sam stated.

"How about trying the last thing you did? I mean, you mentioned that this time you got closer?" Layala suggested.

"It won't work. It's been done so many times!" Sam responded, doubtful.

"Well, that was before I came into the picture. Let's give it a try?! What ya say?" Layala pressured, gently.

"All right." Sam said, defeated.

Sam reached into his pocket and recovered a piece of paper. Next, he handed it to Cas. In mid grasp, he asked. "Cas, could you please get the following items on here for the spell."

"Sure, Sam." Cas replied.

"Here, we go again!" Crowley stated, aggravated.

Sam and Cas ignored Crowley. The only movement between them was a slight nod. Follow by, a flap of his wings and Cas was gone.

"Spell?!" Layala asked, befuddled.

"A summoning spell. To bring Dean to us." Sam specified.

"Then what, when he's here?" Layala questioned.

Sam didn't say a word, he was trying to figure out that part.

After the rain had ceased. It was time to leave and Crowley made sure they knew it too.

"It's stopped raining! We need to go!"

Crowley couldn't leave, yet. Not, until the close was clear of Dean's subjects wanting to capture him.

Layala remained silent, letting all what happened sink in. She hope that if she waited long enough the answer to her quest would be reveal. All the Sea Witch told her was that her purpose would be announced to her, when it was time. Then, the Sea Witch let out a devilish laughter. In doing so, made Layala doubt that it was actually true.

Sam had a guess what Layala's so call purpose was and he didn't like it one bit. She shouldn't have to do what's expected. Furthermore, he went to the door and opened it. Sam glanced out at the halted rain drops. In a stern voice he said, "Let's go!"

The coast was cleared as they started out the door, or so they thought.

"Going somewhere? NAH! I don't think so! Came a voice, a demon with his eyes shaded black at the first glimpsed.

"Cooper?" Crowley asked, but the demon didn't answer, or look his way.

"Let me guess? Dean sent you?!" Sam questioned, as he secretly sneaked to retrieved the demon blade.

In a swift movement, Sam had stabbed the demon's chest with the blade; not giving him time to reply. A streak of gold and red lightening flashed through the entire body where the knife penetrated at. At that instant, the body fell to the ground.

"Some challenger, Dean! I know you can do better than that!" Sam mumbled to himself.

"What the- Was that?" Layala asked, terrified.

"Cooper, Cooper, Cooper! You was never the smart one out of the bunch. Such a pity! I was starting to like the dim-wit bastard." Crowley said in a tsk voice and sighed.

"That was a demon." Sam answered, Layala's question. Thereafter, Sam went over to the lifeless body and in a rapid jerk motion recovered the knife.

"And also was a subject of mine." Crowley added.

"What a demon?" Layala responded. She had heard of these devious devils. She faced Crowley and asked, "You're one of these so called Demons, too?"

"Yes. King, actually." Crowley pointed out, proudly.

Layala stared at them both, confusedly. A demon, angel and a hunter working together. What sort of world did she stepped into. That wasn't the information given to her about the three.

"Its a long story." Sam replied, as he noted her expression, and headed to the ship.

Crowley stayed to see what exactly Layala was up to. He had no trust in her at all.

* * *

The trip on the ocean waves took no more than two days to arrived on shore. Everyone was quiet, exhausted mainly. Sam couldn't wait to be home in a accustomed place; the Impala. Sam couldn't wrapped his head around the facts on hand. Dean didn't have the black marking like before and he was immune also. But now it's hard to tell with the Sea Witch's special ingredient. What had possessed Dean to rule hell anyways? That wasn't even him when he was demon dean. There's Layala mysterious journey that was in the wind, for now. Without thinking, Sam made it to the Impala.

"I'll keep in touch. Gotta take care of an important issue." Crowley spoke and vanished.

Sam wheeled back from the car and noted that Layala was scared and stiffed at the black beautiful beast in front of her.

"It's okay and safe. We humans call this a car. This is something humans ride on land to get them places." Sam said, kindly and thought. 'She knew of boats, but not cars?'

"Oh, I get it! Like mermaids use whales at times to take us places" Layala replied, gleeful.

"Um...Yeah." Sam said, puzzled. He opened the door for her to take a seat.

The drive took all night and was filled with silence. By this time, Layala had went ahead and put something more comfortable on. Sam had tried to start an conservation, but it was small talk.

'Poor girl! This must be overwhelming for her to know she's meant for something, but don't know what.' Sam thought.

* * *

Dean stood by the throne, his view at the so called artwork, but really was in deep thought. He had been trying to figure out this "green light" source and its objective. The previous time of his weakness with the light, flashed and replayed in his mind.

"Sir?" A demon, and an adviser questioned.

"Yeah?" Dean replied in a rough tone.

"Cooper- Well, he failed. Sire?"

"I figured." Dean said with no surprise in his voice. He went to an wooden design, small table. Once again, he picked up the whiskey bottle. About the time he was going to pour some into the shot glass, Dean decided to guzzled it down.

"Sir, what's the next action ahead?" The demon, adviser inquired.

Dean took another drink, he felt the burn as it slide down his throat. He didn't uttered a word, for this was his peaceful moment.

 _ **More to come...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Once Twisted Heart**

 **By bluebutterfly2006**

 ****Chapter 4****

Minutes later, the Impala disembarked at an old building. Sam clutched hold of the bag of ingredients that Cas brought to him. He quickly went to work of setting up for the spell. The last step he did was make the devil's trap. Meanwhile, Crowley watched every Layala's actions, for he still didn't trust her.

"You better hope this works! Dean might have something up his sleeve." Cas mentioned.

"It will!" Sam replied, with confidence. At that instant, he started the spell once again.

Dean appeared before them, arms crossed and vexed. His eyes displayed a glossy black color and subsequently returned back to his hazel green.

"Sammy, how many time must we go through this?" Dean hissed out.

"As many as it takes to get you back to yourself!" Sam snapped.

Dean chuckled and said, "Oh, Sammy! You're wasting your time, just like before with this tiresome task. The old me is gone. I'm not going back! It's time to move on! I am being polite and patience about all this, since you are my brother. But I can so long-"

Layala stood by as the scene between two brothers bickering exhibited. Layala also acknowledged that the so called, "Devil's trap" had no effect on Dean; for he at times walked passed the markings. Layala viewed closer at Dean and instantly admired him. Even though, his facial expression demonstrated provoked, he was still very handsome. Dean's eyes captivated her, along with his beautiful bewhiskered face and neatly styled hair. She wish there was a way for her to help.

All of sudden, a vision came to Layala of her purpose. She understood it completely, but would she go through with it.

When Dean turned his head away, they viewed a small black-red line trailing upward on his neck. Some peculiar reason the Sea Witch's element made it perform Dean like the Darkness did with everyone. Somehow, now he's Demon Dean, without the Mark of Cain.

"Dean, your getting worse-weak! The disease is making you this way. You had to noticed the changes!"

"What are you talking about?" Dean questioned.

"Dean, it's the affects from the substance, a spell that was in that jar. Created by the Darkness black magic and components added in afterwards by the Sea Witch, Kaychi. It transformed you into Demon Dean. For some reason." Sam introduced.

Dean looked at his brother, befuddled at his words.

"Yeah, right! The Darkness is not on earth anymore, remember?" Dean reminded Sam and brushed off the suggestion.

"Dean, please listen to Sam!" Cas pleaded. When Cas realized Dean wasn't paying no mind to anyone. He whirled to Layala and said. "Something has to be done, before its too late."

"This is nonsense!" Dean remarked.

"It's not nonsense! Listen to us, Dean! Please! You have been infected by the Sea Witch's spell with the help from the Darkness. It's all true!"

Dean sighted this woman, who he hadn't seen, until now. He observed her pierced glance at him. Dean formerly began to feel wobbly. He hid it within, and spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, hasty.

"My name is Layala and I'm here to help you!"

Dean smirked sly and said, "Good luck!"

"Yeah, don't I know it! Especially, since it's Dean Winchester!" Layala remarked, sarcastic with hands on her hips.

"What did you say?!" Dean replied, confused.

"You heard me!"

"He faced her in a rigid voice, "No one can help me, now!"

"We'll see about that!" Layala commented.

Sam peeked at Cas and Crowley baffled, which they only bestowed a shrug.

Layala added. "I am going to cure you, Dean Winchester! Mark my words!"

"Yeah, whatever!" Dean said, not impressed.

Abruptly, the ground began to shake. Smoke arise around them and filled the room. Once cleared, a woman stood before them. She had on a dark-hooded cloak that allow her long stringy gray hair to half show. The woman's eyes dark with hint of red and skin pale as death.

"Hmm. What do we have here?!" The woman asked, as she directed at them with her long old thin-skin finger and then placed it to her lips. She continued, "Ah, I see! Thieves! Now you will pay! In a way doesn't matter, it was bound to happen."

"WHAT?" They all exclaimed.

The woman spin to Layale and responded with. " Oh, sweet Layala. So naive! Did you really think humans, or "they" would ever accept help from the likes of you? Help from a mermaid?!"

"You're a mermaid?" Dean asked, in disgust.

"Yes." Layala answered, softly.

"Nothing, but a siren! GREAT!" Dean retorted

"No- I'm not like them!" Layala said in defense.

Dean cast into Layala's eyes, but suddenly twisted away.

"Come with me, Layala. You've seen the reaction when the truth is revealed, help offered. Humans, men especially are repugnance. I tried to warn you! Count this as a lesson learned. You already knew where your destiny is, before you even made the deal! Now, hurry come with me." Kaychi, the Sea Witch encouraged.

Instead of a simple grasp to the Sea Witch's hand, Layala slapped the gesture away.

"NO! I will not! The task isn't complete!" Layala announced.

"What? You want to act like that after all I've given to you!" The Sea Witch said aggravated, while she floated into the air, angry deep inside her.

Instantly, the Sea Witch exploded with power that caused them all to fall down and dust materials to float everywhere and settled.

"There you are my pretty!" The Sea Witch said, as she located Layala's where about. Next, she created a dark glowing circle and surrounded it around Layala's body, which made her body soar in the air

"And for bonus. I will take you my pet." Kaychi, the Sea Witch said, as she took Dean, too. Kaychi did the same actions to him as she did to Layala.

Dean and Layala remained unconsciousness. Sam started to stir and promptly raised up. "NO!" He rasped out.

The Sea Witch sneered at Sam, before she disappeared.

"DAMN IT!" Sam shouted to the air.

"I think I know where they might be at. Hold that thought!" Crowley said, he too vanished.

"Sam, you alright?" Cas asked.

"Yes, Cas." Sam replied in a whisper.

Seconds later, Crowley appeared.

"Well, she wasn't at her underwater lair." Crowley mentioned, as he rung out the water from his wet suit jacket.

"Crowley, how do you know that woman?" Sam asked.

"Business-partnership turned bad, you might say." Crowley responded.

"Uh huh?!" Cas said, uncertain.

"Right." Sam said.

"However, there is another place the Sea Witch has. Moose, check your phone! Meet you there!" Crowley said, and again disappeared.

Sam and Cas peeped at one another. In wait. All of sudden, Sam's cell phone went off. It had alerted him of a text message sent to him, he opened it

"Map coordinates?!" Sam spoke out.

 _ **More to come, my wonderful readers. *smiley face***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello, my readers! Here's Chapter 5. Enjoy!**_

 **A Once Twisted Heart**

 **By bluebutterfly2006**

 ****Chapter 5****

Sam put the Impala in parked and stepped out, followed by Cas.

"Welcome to Fancy Cherries!" Crowley said, as he came out from no where.

Sam viewed the club and read where the place needed," Show girls". In a saucy tone he asked. "I assumed this is one of your favorite hangouts, Crowley?"

"Of course Moose, even demons like myself have needs." Crowley responded, as he approached the door, then knocked.

"Yeah?" Came a voice behind the door.

"Cherries blossoms." Crowley said, the password to enter.

"Your business?" The mystery voice inquired.

"Here to ponder the wonders of the sea and I brought some extra friends as well!" Crowley answered and grinned.

The door unlocked and opened.

Sam and Cas gaped at Crowley with a strange expression.

"What?" Crowley said, as he noticed the looks he received

"Go down to the end of the hall. Take a left." The voice instructed, next the black figure-shaped disappeared.

As they entered inside Cas said, "Just be alert!"

"So, tell us again how you know of-" Sam requested.

"Know Kaychi?" Crowley answered, as he interrupted.

"Yes."

"Kaychi, the Sea Witch. Besides the sour alliance. In conclusion it didn't worked, because she stole contracts of souls I- myself collected. As you might have guessed, Kaychi needs soul to keep maintained youth and beauty.

"Sounds like the darkness and her-"

"Kaychi, the Sea Witch is much worse, just not as powerful as the darkness. In all fears, if they actually did team up. Thereupon, doom will be on us. What Layala had said about the Sea Witch's trophies; her pets. Seen them with my own eyes. These are the souls trapped, for not have the success to win the deal.

"Yes, kinda think of it. I have heard of her. She's been hidden for centuries from angles," Cas commented.

"Was...My advice is to watch your back with her. The Sea Witch is more unpredictable than me!" Crowley suggested.

"Crowley, how did you exactly get away?" Sam asked.

"Oh, that. She made a deal with me in sorts...And I let her have the club. It was such a bother in ways, once I became King of Hell." Crowley answered, and smirked.

Cas and Sam nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Dean groaned as he awoke to what he thought to be screaming?! "What the hell?" He asked, raspy.

"Dean?!" Layala asked in a husked voice.

"SHUT UP!" You think he will help you?" The Sea Witch said, as she sliced into Layala's skin with her long sharp fingernail. Which caused Layala to shout and blood to leak out of the new incision.

Dean glanced over at Layala, she was laying down and tied to a slate table-bed. The previous dried up bloody marks on Layala skin shown she had been tortured before now.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean questioned.

The Sea Witch ceased her actions and turned towards Dean, eyes narrowed.

"I am Kaychi, the Sea Witch. I was once a powerful, respectful, beautiful sorcerer. Now, I'm wasting away to nothing. If wasn't for my glories club, I would be. Even back then, days seem to be lost, until one day... This extraordinary woman crossed my path...

 _The woman seemed very lonely. I could feel her power beyond mine without a simple touch. She was so peaceful with the dead bodies that surrounded her as they were her subjects. A truly charming sight. I slowly walked up to her and said._

 _"I love your work!"_

 _"You do?" She asked, confused._

 _"Yes. It appears we share the same pain, but different circumstances, tho...Yours, however. I want to help you succeed it. Please, let me serve thee." I begged._

 _The darkness took a step, her long black dress flow behind, as her brown hair suave in the wind. She had a smile upon her face, but rapidly it faded. As if something sudden changed her direction. She walked a few steps away and responded._

 _"I must go!"_

 _"Go?! But? How? Why?" I blurted out._

 _"Yes...I am sorry. Here, take this." She replied, as she produced a black orb substance and handed it to me in the air. Next, I magically appeared a jar to put the gift in._

 _"Once you are ready. Spread it. Remember, it can only be enclosed for one time. After that, it will no longer work."_

 _"I understand." I said, as I grasped the open jar close to my heart._

 _"Very well."_

 _Long after she left, I added some of own ingredients to the mixture. Such as an ribbon of my own skin. No human being, or so called creature could escape this spell! They would be trapped and have no choice, but to obey me! My turn to rise up and be more than just a soul collector." Sea Witch said and gave out a evil crackled._

"Only in your dreams!" Layala spoke instantly.

Kaychi whirled at Layala and said. "Oh, how I'm going to enjoy breaking you and watch you take your last breath!"

"We will see! In just two days I will-"

"FOOL! One day is all you have left!"

"WHAT?"

"You're so gullible, Layala. I lied!" Kaychi responded, and took her razor-edge fingernails and stabbed her right thigh. Blood began to ooze from the punched gash.

"AHHH!"

"Stop this shit already! This bad plan I've heard a million times. Not one has surpass. Give it up!" Dean advised.

Kaychi looked up, angry in her eyes at the disturbance from a human man. She collected herself and said.

"My plan is to destroy this nasty and disgusted world that has banished me. All I did was helped people with their needs. First, I will conquer hell, then the world! Doesn't matter. I sensed you have already been infected. No darkness queen to save you this time! Just think, this all will start with a simple touch. Very soon, my soldiers of destruction will be born and go forth to take this world. Finally, it will be mine! And you, Dean Winchester will help me! You will be the first!" Kaychi stated

"I will NEVER help you!" Dean thundered.

"That's what you think!" Kaychi replied, as she flicked her finger in mid- air and instantly making Dean moved a certain way.

"What's happening?" He asked.

Kaychi laughed wickedly. " I can control my soldiers. It begins with you. Now, entertained me by going over there and cut up some skin!" She said and pointed in Layala's direction.

"I won't! I can't!" Dean remarked, but his body was over powered.

Dean went over to Layala's body. He picked up the pointed knife. It took everything in him to not pressed onto her body. It didn't work. He began to slice greedily on her arm, collarbone, stomach and leg, while tears filled his eyes. With ever impact she screamed out, the blood would run down her body.

Kaychi, the Sea Witch laughed audibly and said.

"Yes, yes! What a wonderful sight! Getting hurt by the person you was suppose to help save."

"I am so sorry!" Dean mumbled through tears and the strength he had held back from the need to cut.

"I know. I forgive you!" Layala replied, as tears flooded her eyes as well.

* * *

Crowley, Sam and Cas stopped at the door. All was heard was silence and then an hurtful cry from behind the door.

Sam knocked briskly and asked. "Dean? Layala? Can you hear me?"

No answer was the response.

"I'll go in and have a peak. Cause a distraction, so you two can get them out!" Crowley advised and disappeared.

Cas and Sam listened, and heard the scene play out.

"You?!" Kaychi said in distasteful.

"Sea Witch!" Crowley commented.

Sam kicked down the door just about the time Kaychi aimed at Crowley with a black lightening spark from her fingertips, but missed. He had moved away from the upcoming attack.

In return, Crowley formed a fire ball in his hand and through it at her face, which caused her to shrieked.

"AHHHH! You bastard!" Kaychi said, as she covered her face and wiped the ashes out of her eyes.

Dean halted in mid-action, moaned and fell onto the ground, vigorously.

"DEAN?!" Sam said, worried as he approached Dean's body

"LAYALA?!" Cas replied, and went to her, unfastened her restraints and scooped her body up.

Unfortunately, both Dean and Layala remained comatose.

"LET'S GO!" Crowley demanded, hasty. He had given them an open opportunity to get away.

Crowley took Dean, while Cas made two separate trips. He didn't feel as strong with two passengers. Subsequently, they made it to an abandon building.

"Safe!" Sam spoke, relieved.

"For now! This is just the beginning!" Cas mentioned.

"And it's not even close to over, not by an hair shot." Crowley added.

 _ **More to come...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Once Twisted Heart**

 **By bluebutterfly2006**

 **** Chapter 6 ****

In a gray smoke, Kaychi appeared before them, furious.

"How dare you nothing humans intervene. Now, experience the wrath of the Queen." Kaychi said, as she gathered her inner power.

Abruptly, Cas zapped her unconsciousness , which made her body go limp and fall brutally onto the ground.

"Enough, already! She was getting on my nerves!" Cas replied, annoyed.

"Where am I?" Layala responded, groggy.

"You're safe now!" Sam said, calmly.

Cas went ahead and healed her injuries.

"Thank you! I feel much better!"

"I wasn't sure I could do that, given where you're a mermaid in all." Cas mentioned.

"Was a mermaid." Layala corrected him and then asked. " Now, could you please heal Dean?"

"Layala!?" Cas said, sadly.

"What? What is it?" She questioned, perplexed.

"I can't heal the dead!" Cas responded.

"WHAT!? Can't be!" Layala replied, as she stumbled to her feet and went to Dean's lifeless body.

"Layala?" Cas asked.

"DEAN?! DEAN? NO!" Layala yelled, as she began to cry over him. Next, she picked him up mid-way and hugged his body in her arms. In a soft and coarse voice, Layala spoke.

"Dean, I was suppose to save you. I have failed! I am so sorry!"

"Layala, you didn't fail!" Sam said, as he kneel before her. Tears too had escaped his eyes, and fresh ones made their way down his cheeks. He added, "We knew this was coming."

"Knew what was coming?!" Layala asked, as she wiped away the fallen tears.

"The day that for once in all, we would have to say goodbye to each other. There wouldn't be no more escaping the jaws of death. A reaper named Billy had already informed us both. If one was to die that would be our last. No exceptions."

"Oh. There must be something-something that we can still do to help Dean, before-" Layala suddenly ceased herself.

"Layala there is nothing we can do!" Sam commented, painfully.

"Sam's right!" Cas said in agreement.

"Even, I know no tricks to pull on this!" Crowley commented.

Layala was quiet for a few seconds as she thought it out, and said. "Maybe something you guys can't do, but I can!"

"What?" They all asked.

"I can exchange my eternity light-my life for Dean's. Switch places. I know reapers would love to get their hands on it. A deal with any of them, they couldn't resist. And the no exceptions would be out the window. For its a rare for them to come across.

"Why would you say that, or even do that?!" Sam questioned, shocked.

"Like I said, reapers love mermaid's eternity life. Also, I want to help, please!"

"It will also be dangerous!" Cas pointed out.

"It will work. It's been centuries, since they had an opportunity."

"But why would they want one?"

"Because in a way it helps them, I think."

"I don't know?" Sam replied, unsure.

"Sam, I need to do this! All along this was my purpose, please?!" Layala begged.

"Is there another way?" Sam asked.

Layala shook her head. " No time to find out! If what you told me about the Reaper is set, then we must act quickly.

Layala bent down and gave Dean a short kiss on his almost-cold lips.

"Everything is going to be okay, Dean." She told him tenderly and laid him gently back down on the floor, followed by her getting up.

"Layala, I-" Sam argued, but stopped himself. "Never mind."

Cas and Crowley stood guard.

Once everything was ready. Layala seated herself onto the ground in a Indian style position. Next, she took hold of the knife in her hand.

"Layala, you don't have to do this!" Sam encouraged, as he watched her point the sharp tip end of the blade to her chest.

"I must!" Layala replied, and instantly with no hesitation she stabbed her heart. In a swift movement, she grabbed the small glass bottle and tilted it where her blood could flow into. It began to glow green. Layala looked at Sam, her vision fuzzy.

"Why?" Sam asked, he wished there was another way.

Layala smiled and she glanced over at Dean's body. Sam mocked her action. "Because Dean's body couldn't take the disease, or fight it. I am willing to sacrifice my life to save him. So, you both can continue to carry on."

"And your body can?" Sam questioned, angrily.

"Not really. True, I can last longer, but not much. Sam, I love you both! You guys have helped me. Thank you! Promise, you keep on the fight, the so call family business! No matter what happens. It's truly a beautiful thing that you guys do!

"I promise. Are you sure the reaper-" Sam asked.

"Yes. Trust me! Her, or any of the others hands will be tied." Layala breath in and out ragged. "Besides this is my call they will have to respect it. Keep on looking out for one another. Now, hurry before its too late. It's all up to you, Sam!" Layala said, as she closed her eyes for the very last time and slumped her head over.

Sam went over and kissed the top of her head. Additionally, he placed Layala onto her back and said. " You're one brave woman, Layala. Rest in peace."

Sam collected the small bottle out of her grasped hands. He uncapped it and poured the substance in the cauldron. Finally, he recited an incantation.

In seconds, an green spark flew from the pot. At that point, it floated above. Then, it spilt into two parts. One went into Dean's body, while the other proceeded in Layala's. Next, the separated sparks came out and swirled around. They switch places. In the mists, the green light exploded the blackness that held Dean's soul captured.

Suddenly, Layala's body transformed back to her mermaid form. Her body began to brighten, then faded away, followed by her dissolvedment. Strangely, the Sea Witch's unreasonable body did the same thing. All along, Kaychi was tied into Layala's decision with the twist she made.

Dean opened his eyes and gasped loudly for air.

"DEAN?! It worked! I can't believe it!" Sam said, ecstatic.

"It did! Wow!" Cas replied, surprised.

"Who would have thought?" Crowley stated, stunned.

Dean observed his brother with confusion, when he couldn't spot Layala.

"Sammy, what happened? Where's Layala?" Dean asked.

"Dean... She's gone-passed on," Sam answered, sadly.

"What? Why?"

Sam helped his brother to his feet and replied with. "She wanted to save you and did, plus the future of others. Layala destroyed Kaychi, the Sea Witch. I think when she realized her main purpose would also end the Sea Witch, there was no stopping her."

"So, Layala's main purpose besides save the world was to rescue me?" Dean questioned, unsure.

"Yes. Sounds far fetch. I know." Sam answered.

"Since everything is back in order, as it should be." Crowley remarked and vanished.

"Things never change, do they?!" Cas pointed out to where Crowley left.

Sam noticed Dean was still confused, so he replied with. " Dean, Layala did this as the simple reason of what our main goal is; to save people.

"But because of me, she's-" Dean declared.

"Dean, no! Don't think like that! Layala saved you! So, you- us could keep on doing what we do best. Hunting things, Saving people, the Family Business. She seen what comes from this and wants us to continue it."

"I didn't save her, Sammy!"

"Dean, you yourself told me we couldn't save them all. I wanted to save her also, but we couldn't. We know the risks and she did too. Dean, she didn't want to be saved.

"What about the reaper?" Dean asked, as he changed the subject.

"There was a leap hole. According to Layala's information, reapers love mermaids eternity, for it gives them so kind of power. She wasn't sure. Layala made a deal with one of them that they couldn't resist. And it worked, or you wouldn't be here."

"Wow! Wouldn't have ever guessed that!" Dean replied, shocked.

"Neither would I! " Sam responded.

Dean's eyes glisten as he retraced what had happened. Someone so sweet, caring and determined saved him, so he could keep on to help others. It was sad that she didn't get a chance to live her life. Layala had reopened his eyes to so much. He understood her reason. In the end, something like this always had to be done to destroyed the "big bad". Dean wiped away the fallen tears. He looked up at his brother, and nodded.

"Layala's spirit has made it safety." Cas said, contented.

"Thank you, Cas for letting us know. Appreciate that man" Dean responded, pleased.

Dean put one hand on Cas's shoulder and then his other one on Sam's shoulder and said.

"Let's go home!"

In returned, they nodded.

The boys left the abandon warehouse and walked towards the Impala; followed by them entered inside.

Dean took a few minutes, it had been a while since he seated behind the wheel. He was so stupid for not coming forth to tell about the broken jar, and also the neglect of Baby, again.

"Sorry, Baby!" Dean verbalized, as he stroke her dash gently.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Mine, if I ride? I'm exhausted from dealing with the Sea Witch." Cas inquired.

"Of course, Cas" Sam responded as Cas got into the Impala.

For a few minutes, Dean didn't say anything. He started Baby, and she rumbled to life.

"Sammy, this has been one bizarre weekend, even for us!" Dean acknowledged.

"Yes, Dean. I agree it has," Sam said.

Dean put the Impala in gear and drove away and on down the road. In wait, for the next case ahead of them.

 _ **~~THE END~~**_

 _ **Well, that's the end. Hope you have enjoy this story. Let me know what you think about it. Until next story, my wonderful readers. *smiley face***_


End file.
